


【SSHP/斯哈】迷情效应

by skan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skan/pseuds/skan
Summary: 战后文，生子，分级 NC-17  剧情简介：在被纳吉尼咬伤后斯内普教授幸运地得到了救治，然而丧失了求生意志的身体在一天天衰弱，哈利为了让教授活下去毅然决然地对他使用了迷情剂……
Comments: 6
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

“哈利，你疯了吗？不要这样做，相信我，你会后悔的！”赫敏抓住哈利的肩膀使劲儿摇晃了两下发出怒吼。

哈利只是平静地看着眼前的女巫，他最好的朋友赫敏格兰杰，说道：“再没有比这更清醒的时刻了。赫敏，两年了，自从教授被从死亡边缘拉回来已经整整两年了。这两年来我们想了多少办法？可是他的生命还在一点一点地流失，我们都知道是什么原因，我只能做出这个选择。原谅我赫敏，我失去的已经够多了，小天狼星、阿不思、莱姆斯、弗雷德……我真的不能再眼睁睁地看着他倒在我的面前，绝不。”

一向聪明过人的女巫闻言愣了一下而后暴躁地抓了抓自己凌乱的头发，“我相信圣芒戈的判断，但是哈利，你有没有想过斯内普教授为什么求生意志这么薄弱，以至于蛇毒清除的两年后身体机能还在不断下降？如果我没有记错的话，在战后，你和邓布利多校长的画像对魔法部给出的证词是斯内普教授是因为你的母亲才倒向了凤凰社，才一直保护你直到最后。”赫敏说完这段话停顿了一下然后深吸了一口气才继续，“你知道的，斯内普教授深爱你的妈妈，莉莉波特，这份爱支撑了他几乎整个人生。也许、哈利我是说也许，斯内普教授认为他完成了自己的使命所以并不畏惧死亡，甚至是在渴望死亡，这对他来说是一种解脱。”

“是的赫敏，他忠于他的爱情。”

年轻的魔法部副部长看着眼前一脸坚定的魔法界救世主忍不住怒吼出声：“问题就在这里！斯内普教授忠于自己的爱情，为了深爱的人可以做任何事情，我明白你想利用迷情剂唤起斯内普教授生活下去的勇气，但是哈利，你明明清楚迷情剂不能真正地制造爱情，带着欺骗的幻境终究会有破碎的一天，你有想过到时候会发生什么吗？想想伏地魔父母的悲剧！哈利，几乎所有妄图使用迷情剂来达到目的的巫师都没有好下场，放弃这个可怕的想法，我们还有其他选择！”

哈利低下头站在原地久久没有说话，再抬头时湖绿色的双眼里满是痛苦，“那我就使用一辈子的迷情剂，直到他生命结束的那一天。”

“你会把自己逼疯的……”赫敏不明白为什么哈利在这件事上会如此偏执，也许两年来亲眼看着斯内普教授一步步衰弱一步步靠近死亡这件事已经逼疯了哈利，这才让他孤注一掷做出这种不可思议的决定。直到此时赫敏才想通了一年前哈利决绝得与金妮分手的原因，早在一年前哈利就做好了一切准备。赫敏止不住地苦笑，她知道哈利一直以来都在做关于那些牺牲者的噩梦，如果可以，哈利甚至希望用自己的性命去换取那些巫师的存活，这样的哈利又怎么会在乎自己的后半生是否能得到幸福呢？

在听到哈利满含痛苦的“我是一个很自私的人”自责后赫敏放弃了自己的劝说，走上前去给了这个背负了太多的大男孩儿一个紧紧的拥抱，“如果你都算自私的话那整个巫师界就没有无私的人了。好吧哈利，我永远站在你这边，罗恩也是！不过我想这件事暂时还是保密为好，等时机成熟了再告知他，罗恩会理解的。听着哈利，如果你真的想这么做的话那么这件事情就永远不要告诉除了我和罗恩之外的任何人！等一切都稳定后我会让丽塔那个女人给你们写篇声情并茂的报道，造势很重要，这可能会为你们解决不少麻烦。对了，奥罗司司长的职位你还要继续任职吗？我猜在……之后你应该更倾向于霍格沃茨的教授职位？这样的话要提前跟金斯莱那边打好招呼……”

哈利愣愣地听着逐渐有部长气势的女巫喋喋不休的建议，而后紧紧地抱住了赫敏低声说道：“谢谢，一直以来都是。”

西弗勒斯斯内普出身于魔药世家普林斯家族，现存于世的最后一个普林斯，其本身也是一位实力深不可测的魔药大师，哈利不确定他是否对普通的迷情剂有抵抗力，也为了防止其他人发现这个秘密，于是还是选择让赫敏帮忙制作了一剂改良版的迷情剂，老实说即使已经毕业了两年，他的魔药水平依然糟糕得不忍直视。值得一提的是，改良版迷情剂的配方还是在斯内普的老旧课本上找到的。

在斯内普又一次陷入到昏迷中时，哈利动作轻柔地给他灌下了这剂魔药然后站在床边直直地看着苍白消瘦的男人直到他睁开那双黑曜石般的眼睛。

哈利在男人睁眼的那一瞬间突然地移开了视线，身体紧绷。在做完一切后他突然畏惧了，他恐惧即使是使用了巫师界最强大的爱情魔药也不能使斯内普对他产生哪怕一丁点感情；他害怕那双冷漠空洞的双眼里是一如以往的憎恨与厌恶；他更恐慌于斯内普察觉到他所有的卑鄙的作为。勇气十足的格兰芬多哪怕是在面对伏地魔的索命咒时也没有退却过，在这一刻哈利却忍不住退缩。

沉默蔓延在压抑的病房，好一会儿哈利才做好心理准备，然后微微转头就撞入了男人的视线之中。没有厌恶，没有憎恨，哈利看到对视的黑眸里充斥着难得的平静以及掩藏在背后不易察觉的一点柔情。他松了一口气，整个人瞬间放松下来，看来迷情剂生效了。不愧是本世纪最顶尖的魔药大师之一改良的迷情剂，连发明者本人也逃不过其强大的功效。

哈利向前走了两步轻轻地说道：“教授，身体有不舒服的地方吗？”

男人摇了摇头，幅度小的哈利差点没看出来，嘴唇翕动了半天才说出一句话：“哈利。”长时间没有发声使他的嗓音听起来像被粗糙坚硬的石块碾磨过一样。

哈利听到这声沙哑的单词后足足呆愣了一分钟，随后一股巨大的喜悦席卷了哈利让他忍不住全身颤抖。

自从斯内普被尖叫棚屋救回来之后哈利再也没看见过他开口。斯内普封闭了自己，无论面对谁都吝啬于给出一个音调，圣芒戈的医师们想尽办法也不能让他开口，仿佛像是没有发声器官一样。而在今天，他终于肯说话了，吐出的还是哈利这个称呼，这怎么能不让哈利激动呢？要知道在以往长达七年的相处中，斯内普一次都没有喊过他的教名，向来都是以波特称呼，现在，斯内普叫他哈利。

在战后沉稳了很多的救世主仿佛又回到了霍格沃茨的学生时代，面对他一向严厉的教授手足无措不知道该说些什么。过了一会儿才想起来这时候该做些什么于是手忙脚乱地呼叫了医师。在圣芒戈巫师的再三保证下哈利终于放下心来，斯内普教授的身体没有继续恶化，不仅如此他还开始配合圣芒戈医师的治疗而不是像以往那样无声的抵抗。斯内普教授此刻依然是一幅阴沉冷漠的模样，只有哈利心里清楚，有什么东西不一样了。

好一番折腾之后斯内普教授找回了他的发音功能，他冷着脸不耐烦地朝室内一大群人讽刺道：“是什么让圣芒戈的巫师们像一群没大脑的巨怪一样吵闹个不停？我假设这个时候你们都应该忙于那些神圣的拯救巫师工作？”

这句话一出，偌大的病房瞬间安静下来。

不夸张地说，圣芒戈内担任医师工作的几乎都出身于霍格沃茨，而其中很多都曾经被斯内普教导过。斯内普一直以来对待学生都不是什么和善的角色，阴沉油腻又偏心到极点的老蝙蝠是大多数学生对他的共识，虽然现在所有的巫师都知道了这是一位勇敢的值得敬佩的战争英雄，但学生时代形成的心理阴影哪怕就是成年已久也仍然是挥之不去的噩梦，比如纳威隆巴顿就算在圣芒戈看见的是昏迷中的斯内普也同样会像在魔药课上那样瑟瑟发抖。不幸的是，现在病房内站着的全部都曾是斯内普的学生，更加不幸的是，其中没有一个斯莱特林，也就是说在场的所有人包括哈利都不同程度地受到过前任魔药学教授无情的摧残。虚弱苍白的身体没有丝毫减轻斯内普的喷洒毒液的气势，病房内的巫师们一个个大气也不敢喘都低着头等待斯内普的训斥。

“伟大的圣芒戈医师们全都变成哑巴了？既然如此，我要回家。”

哈利一惊，先于所有人反驳道：“不行!教授您的身体还很虚脱，您不能离开圣芒戈！”

斯内普挑了挑眉，“这是我的事情，波特。即使你是魔法界的救世主，伟大的格兰芬多的黄金男孩，大名鼎鼎的哈利波特，也无权决定你前任教授的去留。”

该死的！难道迷情剂这么快就失效了吗？不到一个小时？哈利暴躁地想着“刚才还喊哈利，马上又变回波特了！讽刺我的语气跟霍格沃茨那七年时一模一样，这该死的迷情剂难道没有起一点作用？”哈利鼓足了勇气迎上斯内普的目光，“您刚刚还叫我哈利！”

“如果你坚持的话。那么哈利，能允许你卑微的前任魔药学教授回他那不值一提的住所吗？”斯内普懒洋洋地回道。

最终还是站在一旁的巫师们帮忙结束了这场对话。残余的蛇毒早就被清理干净了，治疗师们一致认为斯内普需要的只是配合治疗好好调理自己的身体，而又有什么比顶尖魔药大师亲手制作的魔药效果更好呢？于是圣芒戈的巫师们一致决定再观察一周就让斯内普带着一沓厚厚的羊皮纸治疗药剂配方回家。

就迷情剂是否失效这个问题哈利也询问过赫敏，在赫敏再三查证资料后表示魔药没有问题，并没有失效。赫敏认为迷情剂只是能制造一种爱情幻觉，让服用者对其产生痴恋感，却并不会改变一个人的性格，指望迷情剂能让斯内普教授像罗恩当年中招时那样黏黏糊糊是绝对不可能的，斯内普教授的表现非常正常。哈利接受了这个解释后忍不住叹了口气，也就是不被教授言语针对是不可能的，这辈子也不可能的是吗。

在接下来的一周内哈利每天都去圣芒戈看望斯内普，次数频繁到男人忍不住出言讽刺：“波特，你是被魔法界抛弃了吗？”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，“为什么这么说？”

“那么大名鼎鼎的奥罗司长不去辛勤工作反而整天待在他可怜的前魔药学教授身边是做什么呢？波特，你终于鲁莽到让魔法部那群蠢货都受不了把你直接开除了？”

哈利笑了笑，灵动的绿眼睛里满是狡黠“当然不！是我主动向金斯莱提出了辞呈。西弗勒斯，我要去霍格沃茨担任黑魔法防御术教授了！也许你愿意再次担任魔药学教授？现在的斯莱特林也需要你。哦我知道你肯定不愿意又一次坐上校长席位，所以校长职务邀请我直接帮你拒了。怎么样？你不会拒绝米勒娃的邀请的是吗？”

男人抬头看了面前的男孩儿一眼，抿紧了嘴唇一言不发。哈利知道，这代表着他的教授同意了他所有的决定。


	2. 迷情效应  02

霍格沃茨对英国所有的巫师来说都意义非凡，强大如邓布利多、伏地魔也都曾把这里当作自己真正的家，而对于哈利来说则更为不同，霍格沃茨是他生命中不可或缺的一部分，这座神秘又迷人的城堡就是他整个人生。哈利坐在教师席上静静地看着孩子们没有说话，在麦格校长宣布了他和斯内普将在霍格沃茨任教之后这群孩子们表现得无比兴奋，四个学院的学生彼此拥抱、鼓掌、欢笑、打闹，比哈利学生时代获得学院杯那会儿更夸张。

甚至有一个格兰芬多一年级的学生跑到教授席前一边喘气一边红着脸对他说：“波特教授，您、您能给我一个拥抱吗？我们，我是指我和我的家人都非常喜欢您，我做梦都没有想到您会留在霍格沃茨！梅林啊我真是太幸运了！”这个两眼发光崇拜地看着他的红发小男孩儿让哈利想起了罗恩，哈利给了这个孩子一个鼓励的笑容后轻轻拥抱了他。教师席上所有的教授都面带笑意地看着这一幕，连严厉的麦格校长都忍不住翘起了嘴角，一时间气氛十分热烈，当然，除了西弗勒斯斯内普。

他冷哼了一声，“没脑子的格兰芬多永远是这样，一个救世主的虚名就能让他们像发情期的巨怪一样到处乱跑。”

麦格听了这句话有些不高兴，她不赞同地看向斯内普，“西弗勒斯，哈利也是个格兰芬多！”

“啊，”他轻声说，“我忘了著名的哈利波特——伟大的魔法界救世主也是一个格兰芬多，”短暂地停顿了一下后斯内普对着哈利露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，“所以波特是最没脑子的那个！一向如此。”

哈利对此只是保持沉默，并没有反驳什么。斯内普见状再次冷哼了一下。

事实上哈利在战后的两年里反省了很久，从进入霍格沃茨的所作所为开始反思，最后得出的结论是他确实很愚蠢，从一年级开始他就干了很多不可思议的蠢事，包括误会一直保护着自己的斯内普教授以及控制不住的鲁莽冲动造成了塞德里克和小天狼星的死亡。哈利一直都认为这场旷日持久的战争能够胜利的关键是邓布利多校长，其次是斯内普教授。巫师界认定是他在与伏地魔进行抗争，但是哈利心里清楚，真正对抗伏地魔、主导这场战争的人是阿不思邓布利多，为此他最敬爱的那个老人付出了自己的生命。

哈利有时候都忍不住怀疑他这个所谓的巫师界救世主是不是就是一个无关紧要的工具，谁都可以当救世主，不一定必须是哈利波特。是伏地魔选中了他，如果当初伏地魔选择纳威做预言中注定会打败他的那个人那么现在纳威就是魔法界的救世主，邓布利多校长一样会帮助纳威打败伏地魔，所以其实哈利波特也没什么特殊的。这些想法他只和赫敏罗恩透露过，他们两个却无法理解，在哈利这两个最好的朋友眼中，他就是独一无二的救世主哈利波特，谁也不能代替。

哈利觉得这个世界上唯一会赞同他这个意见的恐怕也只有斯内普教授了，波特在他眼中一直都是冲动、鲁莽、麻烦精的代名词，无论是詹姆波特还是哈利波特。当然莉莉波特肯定例外，不过哈利怀疑斯内普是绝不会承认莉莉也是一个波特的。

麦格教授没有像以往一样将黑魔法防御术教授的办公室及宿舍安排在城堡三楼，这位严厉又一丝不苟的女巫破天荒地让哈利的办公及居住地点放在了靠近格兰芬多的塔楼，从办公室的窗户往外望去能一眼看见宽阔的魁地奇球场，每天阳光照射进来的时候屋子内会显得格外温暖。教授工作比哈利想象中的要复杂，不是只需要像在DA那样简单地教几个咒语就能了事，他要熟读七个年级的教材，不时地根据学生情况将教学进度做一些调整，还需要批改一大堆长长的羊皮纸论文作业，做完这一切后才是他的休息时间。

哈利享受在课堂上教那些还是一片白纸的小巫师们各种各样的防御咒语，享受批改那些漏洞百出的黑魔法防御术论文，更享受轮到他夜巡城堡的专属时间，除了学生们有些过度热情外霍格沃茨的一切都很好。

作为教授夜巡城堡的感觉和学生时代夜游的感觉分不清哪个更好，在劝回了两个妄图违反校规夜游的格兰芬多低年级学生后哈利又一次坐在了魁地奇球场的草地上，他闭着眼睛感受着夜晚带着凉意的微风，感受风中自由的味道。

战后哈利再也没有飞过，每次触碰到飞天扫帚的时候脑子里全是乔治侧耳血淋淋的画面，他想，他再也飞不起来了。

哈利闭着眼睛左手一寸一寸地触碰坐在身下的草地近乎怀念地回忆着以往那些在魁地奇球场上的日子，当然这些美好的回忆并没有让他丢失已经形成神经反射的战斗本能，当哈利感觉到微风携带着其他人的气息接近时他的冬青木魔杖已经指向了前方，而这时他还没有睁开双眼。

“波特，不错的反应速度，可惜用错了地方。”

哈利在听到熟悉的讽刺时身体僵硬了一下，依旧没有睁眼，这一次是不敢。

“不要假装你是一个死人，波特，这么晚了还在夜游，格兰芬多扣——”说到这里斯内普顿了一下然后显得有些恼怒。

哈利抬眼看了一眼面前的男人轻笑了一下，“教授，你再也不能在我身上扣掉格兰芬多的分了，我们现在是同事。”

斯内普目光危险地看着坐在地上的男孩儿压低声音说道：“那还真是十分遗憾，也许波特先生能告诉他可怜的同事这么晚了还在这里无所事事的原因？”

斯内普耐心地等了10秒中后发现没有得到自己想要的答案，他皱着眉冷冷地说：“回答我波特，我不会再重复第三遍。”

“我只是来这里看看，马上就回宿舍，那么，晚安教授。”哈利回答完后快速起身准备溜回城堡，就在两人擦肩而过的一瞬间他的手臂却突然被紧紧地抓住。

“波特，我是不是曾经告诉过你不要试图对我撒谎？整整两个晚上你都在这里待到天亮才回去，而这仅仅是你成为霍格沃茨教授的第五天！如果我不来的话今天你是不是又准备不睡觉？波特，想死的话就直说，我可以给你提供最快捷的魔药。”

哈利眨了眨眼，“你怎么知道我在这里待了两个晚上，教授你一直在关注我吗？”哈利用一种探究的眼神看着他的教授。

斯内普似乎是被这句无心的问话冒犯到了，灰黄色的脸上闪过愤怒的表情，“不要试图在我面前耍你那点拙劣的小聪明，转移话题对我没有用，波特，回答我的问题！立刻！”

“我不想回答，我以后不会再来了。”哈利摇了摇头拒绝回答斯内普的问题。他能怎么说呢？他难道能告诉斯内普自己每个晚上都整夜整夜地在做噩梦吗？他难道能告诉斯内普无梦药水于他而言已经起不了作用，而原因居然是两年来从不间断地使用让他的身体对这种魔药已经产生了抗药性吗？他难道能告诉斯内普他只有对自己使用昏迷咒时才能正常入眠吗？哈利能说什么？他什么都不能说。

哈利侧过头静静看了一眼男人紧紧抓住他手臂的手，突然轻声说了一句：“教授，我想骑扫帚，你带我飞吧。”

斯内普只是脸色阴沉地看着哈利没有说话。

“我飞不起来了，教授，就这一次，带我飞一次，求你！”湖绿色的眼睛里带着一丝不确定的祈求和希冀。

“在要求你可怜的同事之前不该先解释一下吗？波特，我如果没有被一忘皆空的话你应该是个该死的格兰芬多找球手，飞行是你的本能。我毫不怀疑就算你哪天失去自己那一片空白的脑子都不会失去飞行的本能，所以，给我一个不侮辱我智商的解释。”

“没有解释。求你，我保证就这一次！”

久久没有回应，空旷的球场上安静得吓人，此时似乎连昆虫的鸣叫声都消失得无影无踪。哈利垂下眼小心翼翼地隐藏起里面的失望，说：“那么，晚安教授。”

“哈利波特的扫帚飞来。”就在哈利开口的一瞬间斯内普也念出了这句飞来咒。

他听到这句带着咬牙切齿声音的咒语后呆愣了几秒然后抬眼看向面前的男人，只见斯内普灰黄色的脸上写满了不情愿，两颊肌肉微微抽动，黑曜石般的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒的光芒，这显得他表情有些扭曲。飞天扫帚来的很快，是尘封在哈利房间的那把火弩箭，小天狼星送的那把。

“波特，只此一次，赶紧上来！”斯内普在一旁已经骑上了扫帚，脸上带着极度不耐烦的表情。哈利赶紧小跑过去坐上了扫帚后部，随着火弩箭慢慢升高哈利的心也随之飞扬，他已经有两年没有体会到这种在空中自由飞翔的感觉了。从空中俯瞰夜晚的霍格沃茨城堡格外特别，夜色笼罩下的一切都显得那么神秘而又美丽，火弩箭平稳地带着他们穿过魁地奇球场，穿过海格的小屋，穿过平静的黑湖一直到禁林的上方。哈利发现斯内普其实飞的很好，他以前一直以为斯内普不擅长这个并且厌恶飞行，想到斯内普曾经为了保护他不出意外而当过一次魁地奇裁判，他又有些了然，斯内普不是不会飞也不是憎恨魁地奇，他只是不想把这一面展示给除了他喜欢的之外的人看。哈利盯着男人削瘦的身影想到：“即使我得到了他大部分的记忆其实我也并不了解他。”

飞了一段时间后感觉有点冷了，哈利瑟缩了一下，抬眼看了一下离他不过几英寸的坚实的后背，看起来真的很温暖啊，哈利想着。他犹豫着伸出手缓缓地，轻轻地环住了身前人的腰，在感受到斯内普身体僵硬的瞬间他轻声地说：“让我靠一下，就一下，西弗勒斯。”哈利能感觉到男人依然保持着僵硬的姿态，不过没有听到拒绝那就是被允许了，他整个人往前挪了一下将身体贴在斯内普背上感受着身前的气息。是真的很温暖啊，哈利侧脸靠着男人的后背闭上了眼睛。漫天星光披洒在他们身上，在夜空的遮掩下似乎两个人融为了一体，和谐至极。

不知道过了多久，哈利感觉到飞天扫帚在逐渐下降，他放开了搂着斯内普的手看向周围，他们又回到了城堡附近。一下子失去了一直抱着的热源让哈利愈发觉得冷，他搓了搓双臂在斯内普将火弩箭稳稳地停在城堡门口时利落地跳了下来，在接过男人递过来的火弩箭的同时还被甩了一道保暖咒。

“波特，现在立刻滚去睡觉！不要让我再抓到你夜游，不然我就把格兰芬多的宝石全部扣光！”斯内普气势汹汹地转身，修身的黑袍下摆也随着主人的气势不停打着转儿。

哈利看着男人笔挺的背影直到它消失在走廊尽头，眼里的笑意染亮了那双略微有些暗陈的绿眼睛，他想，“教授今晚一定很生气，明天格兰芬多的小动物们要倒大霉了，希望西弗勒斯能下手轻点吧。”


	3. 迷情效应 03

那一天之后，斯内普一个星期内整整扣了格兰芬多一百四十分，理由千奇百怪甚至匪夷所思。格兰芬多塔楼一片哀号，上至级长下到刚入学没几天的小巫师全部见了魔药学教授就绕道而走，恨不得在斯内普面前变成透明人。麦格教授知道后气得脸色铁青，哈利那几天都不敢出现在她视线中，唯恐这位严谨厉害的女巫发现什么。

从那晚之后哈利再也没有在宵禁时间后走出过房间，于是每个霍格沃茨的夜晚都令他十分难以忍受。

只要一闭眼，脑海里闪现的全部都是过往清晰的死亡画面，哈利有时候会在梦到詹姆和莉莉时猝然惊醒，然后在床上抱着膝盖枯坐整夜；有时会在小天狼星跌入神秘事务司帷幕的噩梦中苦苦挣扎，直到尖叫着醒来；更多的时候他压根不敢躺在那张曾经最为喜爱的格兰芬多金红色调的四柱床上。他每晚都拼命地在书桌前仔细批改那些黑魔法防御术作业，逐字逐句研读试图找出论文中的错误，可霍格沃茨的学生一共就只有那么多，那些短小的羊皮纸论文根本无法支撑他熬过漫长的夜晚。任教的短短几个星期内，哈利已经能熟练地背出所有黑魔法防御术课本的内容了，他现在都不需要备课，上课时即使不看也能对书本上的理论脱口而出，一字不差。哈利苦笑，也许这是唯一值得庆幸的事情。

为了维持基本的身体机能，哈利每隔一两天会给自己一个昏迷咒。但那感觉不怎么好，昏迷咒的副作用除了有些疼之外，第二天醒来时会整个人处于眩晕状态，哈利忍受不了这一点，他宁愿整晚不睡觉也不想使用这个咒语。每天早上按时服用的提神药剂使得他与别人看起来没有什么不同，但哈利十分怀疑再这样下去他会连提神药剂都一并产生抗药性。

再又一次尝试入眠却依旧被死亡噩梦折磨到绝望后他披上了他的隐形衣。

哈利慢慢走到了天文塔上，随意地坐在塔顶边缘单手撑着下颌望向远处。什么也看不见，漆黑一片，与其他地方并没有什么区别，哈利有些失望。夜风一阵阵刮过天文塔带起他的的衣袍阵阵猎响，哈利紧了紧袍子，心想，“好冷，和邓布利多校长死的那个晚上一模一样。”

哈利站起来越过半边身子往黑黢黢的塔下望了一会儿，“这么高，不知道从这里跳下去会是什么感觉。”

心里一直有个聒噪的声音在叽叽喳喳，“跳下去吧，跳下去就彻底解脱了，再也不会有关于死亡的噩梦纠缠着你；再也不用在所有人面前装成一副成熟、稳重又热情开朗的救世之星的样子；再也不用一个人苟延残喘地活在这个已经不需要你的世界上了，莉莉、詹姆、西里斯都在等你。哈利，只要你再往前迈一小步所有的痛苦就都能消失，这总不会比你每天给自己施昏迷咒更疼。”

哈利摇了摇头，在心底对着那个令人恼怒的声音反驳道：“我不会跳的。我的命是很多人不要命才换来的，我才不会让他们伤心，你不要再蛊惑我了！”

“真的是我在蛊惑你吗？这难道不是你强迫自己压在心底最深处的想法？哈利，我就是你，你一直活在战争之中，从未停止过，这个只剩你自己孤零零一个人的世界让你痛苦难忍，你渴望得到解脱，欺骗自己没有意义。”

那种充满诱惑力的声音又一次在他心底浮现，哈利都忍不住怀疑是不是伏地魔的魂片还有部分残留在他身上，不然他怎么可能会有自杀这么恶心的想法！就在哈利烦躁不堪纠结于那个声音到底是自己最真实的想法还是受魂片等黑魔法影响的时候，他猝不及防地被人猛地扯了一下，整个身体不受控制地后向重重摔倒在地上。

“唔…”哈利痛得呻吟了一声，他的脑袋正撞到身前男人的胸膛上，鼻子一阵酸痛，脑子晕乎乎的，现在他被人强硬地按在怀里，哈利觉得自己有些喘不过气。哈利见男人还死死地抱着自己没有松手的意思，于是轻轻用手推了一下覆在他身上的温热的身体，“斯内普教授，能不能放开我，我要窒息了。”  


意料之外的，男人并没有起身。斯内普狠狠地掐住他的肩膀吼道：“波特？！你还知道害怕窒息？！说！你刚才在干什么！”

哈利侧头避开了斯内普的视线，平静地回道：“我什么也没做，只是在这里坐了一会儿，刚才正准备回宿舍。”

“撒谎！我告诉过你不要试图对我撒谎！”斯内普恶狠狠地掐住哈利的下巴强迫他直视自己，“你怎么敢！你怎么敢有那种肮脏的想法？！是不是我再晚来一步你就真的跳下去了？！嗯？波特，回答我！”

哈利垂下眼不知道该说些什么，他真的没有打算跳下去，至少不是在今天，至少不是在霍格沃茨的天文塔，虽然他刚才站在塔顶边缘的行为看起来是有点危险。

显而易见的，他今晚的行为确实激怒了斯内普，一个顶尖的双面间谍、优秀的大脑封闭术大师情绪失控到把他按在身下质问，也许，从某些方面来说波特家真的有挑动斯内普情绪的天赋。

即使整个人被死死地按在地上，即使下颌被斯内普紧紧攥在手中，即使现在完完全全地处于弱势被另一个强大的男人彻底掌控住，哈利也没有觉得害怕，事实上他现在挺平静的，还有心情在大脑中胡思乱想。

哈利想，他从来没有看过斯内普这么生气的样子，就算在五年级的时候偷窥了那份隐秘又难堪的少年时代记忆的时候斯内普表现得都没这么可怕，覆在他身上的男人看起来气疯了，眼神狠厉得像是想要把他直接嚼碎，向来苍白的脸色这时候胀得通红。

太近了，他们两个现在离得太近了，近到他能轻而易举地看清男人充斥着怒火的黑眸里隐藏着的后怕与绝望，近到只要他稍稍抬起头就能轻而易举地吻到男人看起来干燥又温暖的双唇。这个距离已经超出了哈利的安全警戒线。

在斯内普的发梢在夜风的吹动下不时轻轻扫过他脸上的时候哈利发现，现在撑在他身上的男人和记忆中那个阴沉油腻不讨人喜欢的魔药学教授有了一些微妙的不同之处。现在的斯内普头发不再那么油腻，拂过他脸上的发梢触感是干净而柔软的；他的脸色也没有哈利记忆中那么难看，从难看到极点的蜡黄色到现在只是有点灰黄，曾经硕大的鹰钩鼻在现在的斯内普身上也只是给他增添了几许硬朗气质，而不再只是纯粹的丑陋；他的气息也没有记忆中那么冷酷而绝望，现在的斯内普身上带有阳光的味道。

在哈利失去了一切阳光后他的教授却找回了生命的气息，哈利欣慰地想着，人生总是会在绝望的时候有一个意想不到的好消息的，不是吗？

“敢当着我的面发呆，好，很好，波特，我现在宣布你彻底惹火我了。”斯内普露出了一个扭曲地冷笑，“波特，看着我。最后给你一次机会，不要逼我对你用摄神取念！”

哈利听到这句熟悉的‘看着我’的刹那控制不住地轻颤了一下，他努力睁大自己的眼睛，竭力让那双绿眼睛正对着男人的视线，“你现在看到的是谁？西弗勒斯。”

斯内普冷冷地看着身下的男孩儿，“又一次试图逃避我的问题？波特，你总是这么不长进。这是最后一次警告，如果你还不告诉我你那可怜的小脑瓜里那些危险想法的根源，那么，我不介意对你用一切能使用的手段。摄神取念也好，吐真剂也好，总有一个会让你说实话的不是吗？”

哈利没有理会这些，只是用睁得大大的眼睛紧盯着男人的双眼，执着的问：“你透过这双眼睛看到的是谁？是哈利波特还是莉莉伊万斯？告诉我，西弗勒斯，你现在看到的到底是谁？”

就像是溺水的人手里抓住的最后一根浮木，怎么也不愿意放手，在一片黑暗与挣扎中只有这唯一的浮木能拯救自己，哈利现在觉得，斯内普就是他的浮木。所以他执拗的想知道这个问题的答案，是直接沉下水底溺亡还是能抱着唯一的浮木取暖，就在这个答案里。

斯内普迎着一脸倔强的救世主的视线直直地对视了几秒，然后俯下身体完完全全地笼罩住这个瘦弱的男孩儿，他侧过头贴近哈利的耳边用一种轻柔而又讽刺的语调说。

“波特，我有没有说过，你的眼睛一点也不像你的妈妈。莉莉值得世间美好的一切，她的眼睛永远是充满阳光雨露的生命的翠绿，不带一丝阴翳。而你，波特，我不得不遗憾的告诉你，你和莉莉除了眼睛都是绿色以外没有哪怕一英寸的相似。也许，伟大的波特先生照过镜子就会发现他的眼睛是沉郁的湖绿色，我敢说，全世界没有哪一个人的眼睛会这样丑了，你是唯一一个，梅林怎么会造出你这样失败的生物？真是不可思议，你说是吗？波特先生。”

说完后，斯内普冷哼了一声而后用一种十分危险的腔调开口，“那么，解决了伟大的救世主问题后，你是否也该帮忙解答你那微不足道的同事的一点小疑问呢？波特，我的耐心有限！”

他几乎能感觉到斯内普额前的碎发抚过他的耳垂，甚至有些刺入了他敏感的耳道内，男人压低声音说话时的气流不时触碰到他的侧脸甚至脖子内，这让哈利轻轻地瑟缩了一下。哈利在斯内普压低身体几乎将自己完全贴到他身上时就忍不住想抱住身上的男人。

地上很凉，天文塔的夜风带着猎猎响声刮过他的身体，唯一能让他感觉到温暖的就是压在他身上的这个男人，哈利甚至想让他抱紧自己，他现在真的很冷。

在听到斯内普一连串句式复杂的讽刺之后哈利轻声笑了一下，不管语气有多不耐烦，不管说出的句子有多难听，哈利都清楚斯内普是在明确地告诉自己，他现在眼底看到的就是哈利波特本人，他没有将哈利当成莉莉。斯内普甚至用独特的嘲讽在安慰哈利，哈利波特是独一无二的，不是任何人的代替品。

西弗勒斯斯内普真的是一个很温柔的人啊，哈利这么想着。

“西弗勒斯，我们做吧。”

“波特教授，也许你该好好学习下你那错误百出的语法了，不要跟我废话，回答我之前的问题！”斯内普目光危险地看着哈利。

哈利从那双愤怒冷漠的黑眼睛里看到掩盖不住的明显的慌乱，斯内普听懂了那句话，他在紧张，他在试图拒绝。

“我们做吧，就在这里。我现在想要你上我，不要拒绝，我知道你也想，你喜欢我。”因为迷情剂。


	4. #04

第4章 

斯内普听到这句话的反应让哈利觉得好像是自己对男人丢了一个不可饶恕咒，他看到斯内普的脸色瞬间惨白，那双漆黑的眼睛中褪去了焚烧的怒火转而慢慢变为空洞，现在的斯内普就像是抽离了所有情绪的僵硬木偶。

哈利一眼就看出来这是在使用大脑封闭术的特征，他在男人撑起身体试图拉开距离时猛地抬起手一把抱住斯内普的脖颈，“西弗勒斯，你在这种时候对我使用大脑封闭术？就在我请求你操我之后？你在害怕什么？因为我是莉莉的孩子？可你现在喜欢的是我；因为我曾经是你的学生？可现在已经不是了；因为我比你小太多？可是我不在乎。告诉我西弗勒斯，你到底在逃避什么？”

“放手，波特。”斯内普说。

哈利听到了男人声线里的冷漠和疏离，眼神一黯，他知道这是大脑封闭术作用下的结果但这种语气还是让他被刺痛了。哈利稍稍抬起身体贴近斯内普，侧过头在他耳边轻声说，“知道吗西弗勒斯，你现在看我的眼神让我觉得哈利波特就是一个下贱的、不知羞耻的、离不开男人身体的妓女。”感受到男人在轻轻颤抖，哈利停顿了一下后才再次开口，用无比认真的语气，“或许你是对的，我现在想要人上我，西弗勒斯，只要你说，只要你说你不愿意，那么我会离开你，我会随便去对角巷或者霍格莫德村找个人上床，选择权在你手上。”

斯内普的身体在听到这句话后变得无比僵硬，他艰难地开口，声音里裹杂着些许少见的软弱，“波特，不，你不能这样对我，你不能这么残忍……”

哈利闻言露出了一个奇怪的笑容，“也许你还不知道我对你做过的残忍的事情并不只有这一件，我曾经在做那些事情的时候对赫敏说过我是一个很自私的人，可惜她当时并没有相信这一点。西弗勒斯，你今晚为什么要来呢？也许你不来的话我永远也不会跨出这一步。”在你成为了我唯一的浮木后却又妄想独自抽离，是你先对我残忍的。

之后是一片深重的静默，两个人就这么维持对视姿态一直僵持着。

“为什么不说你不愿意？西弗勒斯你在六年级的时候让我不准叫你懦夫，可我觉得你现在就是懦夫。既不想让我跟其他人上床，又不想违背理智来操我，你想让我怎么做？也许我该对你更残忍一点。那么，如果你再不做出选择，我就选择离开。”

斯内普嘴唇不住地抖动，脸上的肌肉都因为痛苦扭曲到变形，他想说些什么，却又拼命克制着自己闭嘴，从亲手杀死邓布利多之后他从未有一刻像现在这样无助过。

哈利静静等待了一会儿，而后缓缓收回还搂着男人脖子的双手，平静地说：“我想我明白你的意思了。那么明天见，斯内普先生。”哈利用力推开了还覆在他身上的身体摇摇晃晃地从地上爬起来。

就在他刚刚站直准备转身之时整个人突然被狠狠地推了一把，在还没反应过来之时哈利就被斯内普死死地按在天文塔的墙壁之上。斯内普坚实的身体紧跟着压过来牢牢圈住哈利，“波特，你真是个混蛋，就像你那个该死的父亲一样！”

“我是，我一直是。”哈利顺从地再次搂上男人脖颈笑着说道。

斯内普闻言发出了一声咬牙切齿的冷哼而后狠狠地咬上面前男孩儿形状完美的双唇，他用上了十二分力度在哈利唇上撕咬、啃噬直到将其撕扯出道道血痕。

“嘶…”哈利轻皱下眉头，慢慢张开双唇试探性地将舌头探入男人嘴中。

接着就是铺天盖地的深吻，斯内普在哈利嘴中疯狂搅动，两个人的舌头紧紧纠缠互相舔舐，他试图用唇舌用力地搜刮哈利口腔中的每一寸空气。直到吻到快窒息斯内普才略略退出来一点，他用舌尖轻轻舔过哈利的每一颗牙齿而后挑起男孩儿的舌尖与之共舞，两人紧密贴合的双唇中泄发出啧啧水声。哈利从忙碌的口腔中忍不住发出一声微弱的呻吟，他软软的趴在男人怀中想着，“真的和金妮秋张那时不一样，这个吻是甜的。”

见男人一直在自己唇上碾磨却一直没有下一步动作，哈利不满地侧过头避开斯内普的亲吻转而一口咬上他的脖颈，沿着侧颈慢慢舔到斯内普的喉结，然后轻咬了一下，他能感觉到身前男人的身体瞬间紧绷起来。为这个反应，哈利轻声笑了一下，在对准斯内普系到脖颈的最上的一颗纽扣后他张开双唇用牙齿开始慢慢拉扯，衣袍的款式有点复杂，哈利总是找不准合适的时机解开纽扣，直到他用津液舔湿了斯内普的衣领他还是没能用嘴巴解开男人的衣服。

听到斯内普渐渐粗重的呼吸声，哈利觉得自己的身体也开始发热，他最终还是选择不再折磨男人转而用手解开了斯内普的袍子。苍白坚实的胸膛出现在哈利视线中，哈利盯着他胸前几道狰狞的伤疤看了一会儿而后虔诚地吻了上去。温热的舌尖细心地舔过每一道伤疤，在斯内普胸膛上留下几许粉红的印记后他轻轻地将眼前暗红色的乳头吞入口中，哈利用灵巧的舌头从乳晕舔到乳尖然后开始慢慢碾磨，舌头打着转儿地欺负着嘴中的花蕊，最后他将舌尖抵在男人的乳尖上用力一刺，然后满意的听到了斯内普细微的喘息。

“波特…”

“嘘、别急。”哈利含着斯内普的乳头含糊不清地说道。他一边用嘴巴逗弄男人左边的乳头，一边用手捻压另一边的花蕊，玩弄了一会儿后哈利似乎是觉得这样已经刺激不到身前这位极其善于隐藏情绪的双面间谍了，他放开了被欺负到红肿的双乳，顺着眼前苍白的胸膛往下吻去，一路吻过小腹直到来到胯部。

哈利缓缓跪在斯内普身前，用双手解开了男人紧身的长裤。斯内普似乎是知道了哈利想做什么，他将手放在哈利的肩膀上用力推拒，“不要、不要这样做……”声音里是遮掩不住的惊慌。

“别动。”哈利轻轻拨开斯内普的双手，然后顺势拉扯下眼前黑色的内裤。肿胀的红色阴茎瞬间弹跳出来拍打在哈利的脸上，哈利侧了侧头好奇地握住，他从来没有见过其他男人的生殖器官，这是一种新奇的体验。感受着手中灼热的器官，他试探着伸出舌尖在男人阴茎前端轻轻舔了一下，在听到斯内普发出一声惊呼般的呻吟后哈利毫不犹豫地将手中的肉棒含进嘴里。

男人的阴茎太大了，几乎占满了他整个口腔，哈利只能尽力长大嘴巴接受，在适应了一会儿后他开始舔弄嘴中的肉棒，舌头顺着柱体上每一寸褶皱细细舔舐，从龟头舔到阴茎底部连两个看起来沉甸甸的双球都没有放过。哈利从未替男人口交过，没有经验的他在舔弄斯内普阴茎的过程中牙齿总是会时不时地磕到嘴中的肉棒，哈利猜想，这应该会有点疼，好在斯内普在他口中越来越肿胀的反应告诉他男人并不介意这种青涩的舔弄。在将斯内普的分身整个舔舐过一遍之后哈利开始吞吐嘴中的阴茎，甚至让男人进入到自己的喉道中，他努力张大嘴巴接纳口中的肉棒，虽然深喉让他有点想干呕，但这种近乎窒息的感觉让哈利产生了一种莫名的快感，他喜欢这种斯内普在他嘴里操干的感觉。

斯内普早在不知不觉之间就用右手抓住了哈利那头总是凌乱的黑发，他想拉扯开男孩儿的脑袋却又不自觉地挺动胯部向前冲刺，男孩儿温暖的口腔紧紧包裹住他的阴茎，这让他获得了极大的快感，到最后斯内普都不知道他的双手是在阻止哈利还是在强迫哈利替他做这种恶心的事情。

随着越来越剧烈的喘息，斯内普冲刺的速度也越来越快，哈利察觉到男人想从他嘴中抽出自己的阴茎，于是他默默含的更紧，就在两人拉锯僵持时斯内普突然猛地爆发了出来，浓重白稠的精液喷射到哈利的喉道中让他忍不住剧烈地咳嗽起来，与此同时斯内普也终于成功的拔出了他的阴茎，在抽出的那一瞬间猝不及防地射了哈利一脸。

斯内普低下头望着跪在他身前的男孩儿有些失神，他看着自己喷洒出来的白浊从哈利的脸上慢慢滑落，一双睁得大大的湖绿色眼睛里附上了一层朦胧的雾气，纯洁到极致又淫靡非常，漂亮得惊心动魄。

哈利从被呛到咳嗽不止到回复状态只用了一分钟，他舔了舔唇角的白稠液体后站起身来轻轻推倒了斯内普，而后脱下内裤跨坐在了他的身上。哈利等待了一会儿然后用手缓缓上下撸动男人的阴茎，在斯内普再次勃起后哈利抓住他的肉棒抵住自己干涩的穴口。

“不、不行，这样你会受伤!”斯内普用力的推拒哈利。

哈利眨了眨眼睛，“虽然我不介意初夜流点血，不过如果你坚持的话，那么好吧。”他拉过斯内普左手，将其中指与食指放在嘴里认真舔弄，姿势神态就像他不是在舔舐手指而是在舔弄男人的阴茎一样。斯内普被这样的画面刺激得下体更加坚硬，他忍不住从嘴角溢出了一丝难耐的呻吟。

没过一会儿哈利将他的手指抽出，牵引着男人的双指刺入自己的小穴内，体内被异物充斥的感觉很奇怪。哈利握着男人的手开始缓缓抽动，一进一出间带出些许透明的液体，在他觉得差不多后又握着男人的手从体内抽了出来，重新换上灼热的阴茎抵住自己穴口，轻声说，“西弗勒斯，我属于你了。”然后慢慢坐了下去。

“唔啊……”这很难，哈利闷哼了一声，斯内普的分身太大了，想要完全吞噬下去十分费力。在努力了几分钟后他终于完全地坐在了男人的根部，哈利怀疑自己还是流血了，一股被撕裂的疼痛席卷了全身，不过他又有点庆幸，血液可以起到很好的润滑作用，至少这样斯内普教授不会太难受。

看着男人强忍情欲的表情哈利轻笑了一下而后没有等完全适应就开始有节奏地晃动自己的身体，在这样强烈的刺激下斯内普终于忍不住伸手抓住身上男孩儿纤细瘦弱的腰身用力地往下按压，同时不断地向上挺动自己的性器。

“啊哈……那里！西弗勒斯那点！再用力点！”一直处在疼痛中的哈利在体内某一点被灼热戳刺到的时候腰身一软，整个人恍如被电流袭过全身，铺天盖地的快感打向了哈利，让他从嘴中溢出一段高亢的尖叫呻吟。在狂风过境般的快感中哈利迷糊着想到，“还好在开始前施了静音咒，不然或许整个霍格沃茨都能听到救世主的叫床声了。”

斯内普在哈利尖叫的刹那只能感觉到男孩儿温软的小穴重重地紧缩了一下，夹得他差点忍不住缴械投降，在极致的快感下他顺着本能一次又一次的向哈利体内突起的那点发出冲刺。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”哈利实在忍受不了这种强烈到仿佛要溺死他的快感，他觉得自己快要窒息了，尖叫声响彻了整个天文塔，“西弗勒斯，慢点……求你，我受不了、我真的受不了！嗯啊啊啊啊……”哈利用溢满泪水的绿眼睛祈求地看着斯内普，却没想到反而更加刺激了男人的情欲。斯内普狠狠地抓住他的腰肢向上抽动，每一次交合都有血液混着透明液体从哈利体内流出，淫靡异常。

哈利觉得自己可能要死了，死在男人疯狂地操干之下，死在仿佛灭顶的快感之中，也许这种死法也不错，比跳天文塔好的多，哈利泪眼朦胧地想着。

头脑中一片空白只剩下快感在肆虐，哈利甚至觉得这是一种比昏迷咒更难忍受的折磨，做到最后他已经思维混乱开始对身上的男人胡言乱语，“嗯嗯嗯啊啊！斯内普慢点，西弗勒斯，教授…求求你、再用力一点，操我、求你操死我！嗯啊哈！鼻涕精…放过我，我要被你操死在这里了……油腻的老蝙蝠我讨厌你！”

在一阵又一阵强烈而磨人的抽插后哈利感觉男人的阴茎捅到了他的最深处，随后一阵灼热洒满了他的体内，哈利像被体内喷洒的液体烫伤了一样尖叫出声，小巧的脚趾蜷缩到了极致，他向后绷紧了整个身体，与此同时身前的阴茎也同时释放出来将精液射满了斯内普苍白的胸膛。

哈利剧烈地喘息着，然后大汗淋漓地软倒在男人身上，瘦弱的男孩儿现在就像被从水中捞出来一样从内到外都湿透了，一向桀骜不羁的凌乱的黑发此刻也在汗水的作用下服帖起来。一时间谁都没有说话，天文塔上只能听到两个男人粗重的喘息声。

不知道过了多久，哈利听到了斯内普腔调危险地质问，不过由于呼吸还未完全平复，这显得斯内普的语气有点可笑，“波特先生，谁允许你喊我鼻涕精和油腻的老蝙蝠的，还是在我身下的时候，嗯？”

哈利趴在斯内普怀里用脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭他的胸膛，然后用右手抓住眼前那颗红肿不堪的乳头开始轻捻，“哦得了西弗勒斯，不要装成一副很讨厌的样子，你明明很喜欢我在做爱时那样喊你，我叫出那几个词的时候你用力地像是恨不得把阴茎操到我的子宫里去！虽然我并没有那种东西。”

斯内普诧异地看了看眼前的男孩，挑了挑眉，“波特，不得不说我得收回之前的成见，你一点都不像你那个狂妄自大傲慢愚蠢的父亲，老波特可没有你这么下流。也许我该用哈利这个词区分一下你们？”

“你喜欢我，我就知道！我也喜欢你喊我哈利的样子，西弗勒斯，要再来一次吗？”哈利收缩了一下小穴，夹紧了斯内普还未拔出来的阴茎，开始对男人发出性爱的邀请。他喜欢斯内普操他时的样子，那时的斯内普会让哈利觉得他是被需要的，只有在被斯内普的阴茎填满身体的时候哈利才觉得自己不孤独。

之后他们在天文塔上翻来覆去地做爱，两人的精液沾满了这里每一个地方。最终，在发泄地精疲力尽之后斯内普靠坐在墙壁上，哈利趴在他怀里静静享受性爱后的余韵，然后两人同时开口

“哈利，去地窖再睡，这里太凉了。”

“我要回宿舍了。”

听到斯内普的要求后哈利惊慌地推开了搂着他腰的双手。他不能去地窖，他不能在斯内普身旁休息，他无法接受他的那些令人折磨的噩梦暴露在斯内普面前。

哈利飞快的起身提起裤子、在整理好凌乱的衣袍后一把抓起隐形衣披在身上，漆黑的天文塔中只余下一句‘晚安教授，明天见。’回荡在空中。

只剩下斯内普望着空无一人的天文塔咬牙切齿地从唇缝中挤出来一句，“果然是个小混蛋。”  



	5. Chapter 5

第5章 

开学不到一个月格兰芬多的宝石就快见底了，麦格教授的脸色一天比一天可怕，格兰芬多上上下下都噤若寒蝉，唯恐再因为一点小失误而被扣掉学院里那为数不多的宝石，见到这种情形，哈利只能尽可能地在黑魔法防御术课上多创造一些为格兰芬多加分的机会，来弥补因自己惹怒斯内普造成的后果。

在第二次夜游被准确无误地抓住时他就明白了活点地图肯定在斯内普教授那里，虽然哈利不知道他是如何拿到的，但显然因此哈利的处境变得更加艰难，他无法再在深夜里一个人尽情地游荡，于是夜晚对他来说彻彻底底地成为了永无止境的噩梦。哈利也不知道自己能这样坚持多久，像个正常人一样活着对现在的他来说就是最大的挑战，他已经厌烦了不停地对自己使用昏迷咒，这真的很疼，很疼很疼，所以哈利试图寻找其他解决方案。

斯内普是他的最优解，但哈利并不想使用他，他不想再伤害他的教授。

想到斯内普，哈利心中一痛。上周，他在天文塔强奸了他的教授，哈利在心里一直把那次两人仅有的亲密接触定义为强奸，他使用了卑鄙的手段逼迫斯内普和他进行非自愿性行为，他让他的教授感到痛苦，虽然并不是生理上的，但这种种的恶毒行径早足以让他被关入阿兹卡班。可笑的是，在被他操过之后哈利居然能正常的入眠了，虽然只有几个小时的无梦睡眠，但这对哈利来说已经足够珍贵。

而斯内普教授似乎丝毫没有意识到这些，他反而在那之后面对自己时感到内疚，哈利在看到男人无数次回避他的视线的时候意识到了这一点，然后不禁觉得有些好笑，他悲凉地想，“内疚什么呢？因为在迷情剂的作用下情不自禁地操了我？因为跟莉莉伊万斯的儿子有了不该有的关系？还是因为觉得那场意外的性事对我造成了伤害？如果有一天他知道了真相会怎么做？会恨到亲手杀了我吗？”想到这里哈利眼神一黯，如果真的有那一天，那么他会自我了结，到一个荒无人烟的地方独自死去，他不会让自己的死亡玷污霍格沃茨，更不会让斯内普教授再次用出那个会侵蚀灵魂的魔咒，他不配。

哈利在走廊中缓慢踱步，他喜欢一边看霍格沃茨的小巫师们在城堡里欢快的打闹一边思考事情。

“啊！对不起对不起！波特教授我们不是故意的，您没事吧？”几个格兰芬多的低年级学生在走廊中玩闹时不小心撞倒了旁边的哈利，他们连忙道歉并上前准备扶起他，就在这时，一道冷漠的声音传来，“格兰芬多扣十分，因为在走廊中横冲直撞。”那个令格兰芬多学院闻风丧胆的男人赶在他们之前扶起了波特教授并无情地对他们补充道：“一个月的劳动服务，今晚开始。”

几个学生倒抽了一口冷气，几乎是求救般地看着哈利，他们在内心惊恐地想着，“怎么会这么倒霉就刚好碰到斯内普教授呢！为什么偏偏是阴沉可怕的斯内普教授！格兰芬多的宝石已经快没了，要是今天再被扣后果不堪设想……不过，还好波特教授也在，他那么温柔那么好，一定会帮我们的吧！”

哈利朝学生们露出了一个温和的笑容，然后转头对着身旁气势冷凝的男人轻轻摇了摇头，“西弗勒斯，你对这几个孩子太严格了，他们并没有做错什么，在走廊里打闹也不算违反校规。”

“那么”斯内普轻声说，“伤害教授算不算违反校规呢？波特，他们撞倒了你，不要跟我说你打算当成无事发生。”他用一种危险地目光看着眼前看起来比学生还瘦弱的男孩儿等待回应。

”事实上，是的，我确实是这么想的，我又没有受伤，他们也不是故意的，这压根算不上什么伤害。“

斯内普闻言瞪了哈利一眼，而后对着几个瑟瑟发抖的男孩儿们冷笑道，“再加两个星期的劳动服务。”

闯了祸的小动物们看上去快晕厥了，他们不敢再多做什么，慌忙领了惩罚后一溜烟地跑掉，再待下去下去的话也许他们得到的劳动服务能排满整个学年……

“波特，你太放纵他们了。”在学生们离开后斯内普说。

哈利对此没有反驳，而是直接换了一个话题，他抬眼与男人对视，“不躲我了？“

斯内普移开了一直看着男孩儿的视线，说，“即使站在我面前的是大名鼎鼎的魔法界救世主，而我曾经是个邪恶的食死徒，我也没有躲避你的必要，波特，不要自作多情。”

哈利只是笑了笑，湖绿色的眼睛更暗了一点，“我没有自作多情，从来都没有。你来就是为了告诉我这个吗？”

“当然不是。波特，很遗憾地通知你，你得到了一周的禁闭，从今晚开始。如果晚上九点我没有在地窖看到你的身影，那么我会让格兰芬多知道什么叫真正的严格。”

哈利不解地歪了歪头，“关禁闭？西弗勒斯，你居然要关我禁闭？为什么？”

斯内普并没有回答这个问题，只是强调道：“记住，今晚九点，不要让我看到你迟到。”说完转身就走，哈利看着他衣袍翻飞的背影陷入了沉思。

夜晚的霍格沃茨城堡永远这么冷，哈利顶着穿堂的冷风游荡到了地窖，他在推门前看了看时间，刚刚好，九点钟，不多一分，不少一秒。

“晚上好，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普只是坐在办公桌后低头看着一大堆羊皮纸，他头也不抬地说道：“你的任务在那里，不准毁掉我的任何药材，今晚处理完，现在就开始。”

哈利走到一旁的处理台看了一眼而后皱了皱眉，他眼前摆放着一大堆苦艾和日光兰根，而这些是制作生死水的主要材料。哈利对这些药材记忆犹新，在他的第一堂魔药课上他的教授就狠狠地用这个问题教育过他，所以现在斯内普教授为什么要让他来处理这些？哪怕随意一个一年级学生都可以胜任这个任务，难道……

哈利一边利落地处理这些药材一边思索斯内普是不是发现了什么。生死水对他而言起不到任何作用，甚至比起无梦药水还要无用得多，他很早之前就不用了，而在现在斯内普让他来处理这些，这是不是某种意味的暗示？他心想，不可能，西弗勒斯不可能知道他一直无法入睡的事，也许这只是个巧合，教授也许只是嫌弃学生们不能完美地处理好这些药材所以才选择让他来做。

时间在两人的沉默中飞快地流逝，在差一刻钟就到午夜时哈利终于弄好了那些药材，他回头看了一眼，发现斯内普还在办公桌前批改那些厚厚的羊皮纸论文后犹豫着开口，“西弗勒斯，我处理完了，已经很晚了，你早点休息吧，我先走了。”

在大门被拉开的前一刻男人终于从那堆羊皮纸中抬起来头，他用指节修长的手指扣了扣桌子，说，“波特，我有说过你可以离开吗？给我滚回来！”

哈利眨了眨眼，一脸迷惑，“可是我都处理好那些了，而且很晚了，我明天还有课，我真的得走了。”

男人闻言挑了挑眉，唇边挂着一抹假笑，“所以，你去里面的卧室休息。”

哈利心里一紧，呼吸都开始急促起来，他用力地掐了掐自己的手心而后挤出一个勉强的笑容，“你是在邀请我上床吗？可是我今天不想做，西弗勒斯，我很困，真的得回去睡觉了。”

一向脸色苍白的男人在听到他前半句回答时面上浮现了一丝若隐若现的绯红，哈利十分怀疑那一刻他的教授是在害羞，但就在他后半句话出口时那丝不易察觉的绯红立马变成了浓浓的讥讽。

“你真的会回去睡觉吗，波特？”

“什、什么意思？”哈利咬紧嘴唇睁大了眼睛看着对面。

男人见状讥诮道：“以大名鼎鼎的救世主的智商不会猜不到活点地图在我这里，所以伟大的波特先生能给他可怜的同事解释一下为什么该睡觉的时候却总是在房间里移动吗？”

糟了！他发现了！哈利近乎惊恐地望着男人靠近的身影，他的眼镜被斯内普动作轻柔地取下，而后温暖干燥的触感落在了他的眼睑。

斯内普轻轻地、反复不停地抚摸着瘦弱的男孩儿眼下乌青的肌肤，用一种柔和的语调说道：“波特，告诉我，你到底还藏着什么秘密？你说实话，我就放你走。”

哈利死死地咬住嘴唇摇了摇头，他不能说，他什么都不能说，这是他自己的问题，谁也帮不了他，斯内普教授知道了又如何呢？只会多一个人陪着他痛苦。而哈利最不想看到的就是有人因为他的原因陷入苦痛之中。

斯内普见到眼前的男孩儿嘴唇上渗出来的丝丝血迹冷哼了一声，然后一挥魔杖锁死了办公室的大门。他冷冷地看着哈利，语气淡漠，“给你两个选择，去卧室睡觉，或者在这里消磨时间。无论你选择哪个，我都会在旁边看着，如果你敢逃跑，我发誓我会从今晚开始绝不休息。”

哈利不敢置信地看着男人，也就是说，自己睡着了他的教授才肯去睡，自己选择不睡觉的话斯内普教授也会一直在这里陪着他煎熬，而如果他强行逃掉，他的教授的身体将会因为缺乏睡眠急速衰亡？！那他使用迷情剂所做的一切还有什么意义？！

“你怎么能这样？！你怎么能用自己来威胁我？！”瘦弱的男孩儿仿佛摇摇欲坠，颤抖的嘴唇里发出的声音近乎破碎。

“不要做出这副万分委屈的样子，波特，你没有资格委屈。之前你用自己威胁你卑微的教授的时候有想过他的感受吗？这是你欠我的。”

哈利没有回答，他也无法回答。现在他陷入了两难的境地，在这里继续耗着只会让斯内普教授刚刚有所好转的身体情况恶化，但和他一起躺在床上的话他的那些秘密很大可能会暴露，装睡这一招对于一个顶尖的双面间谍来说根本没有用，现在他该怎么办？哈利无助地站在空旷的房间中央犹豫不决，反而是斯内普一脸气定神闲地坐在办公桌前继续批改学生们的作业。

沉默蔓延在两人之间，诺大的房间静得能听见自己紧张的呼吸声。哈利攥紧手指抬眼看了看前方苍白的男人终于下定了决心，现在只有一个办法，能让自己短暂入眠。

他平静地走到办公桌后，在斯内普抬头前跨坐在了他的腿上，而后搂住男人的脖颈开始缓缓磨蹭，紧接着哈利用手撩开他教授侧耳的丝滑干燥的长发，暧昧地舔了一下男人的耳垂后轻声说：“我湿了。”


	6. Chapter 6

第6章 

“里面湿透了，水多得把内裤浸湿了，不信你摸摸。”

斯内普抓住哈利在他胸口揉弄的手指咬牙切齿地说：“你怎么这么——”话说到一半又吞了回去。

“你是想说我怎么这么不知羞耻？还是疑惑我为什么在你面前发骚？可是你喜欢我这个样子，西弗勒斯，不要否认，你的脸都红透了，你就是喜欢我在你面前这么放荡。”哈利一口咬上了男人的双唇，极尽所能地在上面撕咬碾磨直至斯内普受不了地微微张开了嘴。哈利抓住机会粗暴地闯入男人的口腔中紧紧地缠住他的舌尖搅弄，哈利仔细地舔过他嘴里每一寸缝隙，两人唇舌互相纠缠厮磨，淫靡的水声响彻整间办公室。直到吻到快窒息哈利才离开斯内普的双唇，而后喘息道：“现在你的脖颈也红透了。操我，西弗勒斯，用你的阴茎堵住我的穴口，不然我怕那些骚水会淹没整个地窖。”

斯内普浑身僵硬，他推了推身上不停扭动的男孩儿试图摆脱这种尴尬的困境，“波特，不要这样……”

哈利见状轻笑，“你怎么总是在这种时候纯情得像十六岁的少年，西弗勒斯，又不是第一次了，不要表现得像个被强奸的未成年人一样好吗，这会让我觉得我正在犯罪。”

“波特！”

“我在。你什么时候才肯坦荡地承认你就是想上我，嘴上说不要，但是阴茎却诚实地硬成这样，西弗勒斯，口是心非可不是什么好习惯。”

哈利从男人身上离开，然后缓缓地跪在了斯内普的身前。哈利用手轻轻分开了他的双腿，随后身体前倾上半身钻入了男人的双腿之中。斯内普已经预感到了眼前男孩的意图，他慌张的用手推拒哈利凑过来的脑袋，但却收效甚微，哈利执着地靠近自己的目的地，随即便隔着黑色的长裤舔了上去。他沿着斯内普阴茎突起的形状慢慢舔弄，在用津液彻底沾湿了男人那里的布料后哈利用牙齿磕磕绊绊地试图拉开眼前的裤子拉链。这有些难，拉链太小了，单用牙齿很难平稳地咬住并拉下它，他努力了好几次都没有成功，在这个漫长的过程中，哈利察觉到斯内普教授的呼吸变得越来越粗重，甚至他耳边开始出现低沉的喘息声。哈利抬眼，他看到他一向冷静自若的教授此时一手抵住他的肩膀，一手紧紧地抓住办公桌的边沿，指节泛青，整个人略略低头死死地盯着他，绯红的脸上溢满了挣扎的神色。

“很难受吗？”哈利皱了皱眉，放弃了用嘴巴解开男人裤子的想法转而用手直接扯下了紧紧包裹住斯内普教授的长裤。粗大肿胀的暗红色阴茎在他拉开内裤的一瞬间弹跳出来，哈利前倾直接用嘴含住了眼前还在轻微晃动的灼热的肉棒而后开始卖力地舔舐。他用灵巧的舌头舔过柱体上的每一寸褶皱，在感受到嘴里的分身更肿胀后长大了嘴巴将其吞咽的更深，有了上一次的经验，哈利已经能很好的给他的教授深喉了，他抬眼看了一下斯内普教授的反应，心想，也许他在做爱这方面的天赋也不错，不然怎么才第二次口交就能让向来以冷漠示人的斯内普的情绪这么失控呢。

斯内普被下身传来的强烈快感刺激地忍不住吐露出一声高昂的呻吟，他轻轻地抓住男孩儿凌乱的黑发试图将他从自己的胯部拉开，出乎意料地，刚刚还异常执着的男孩儿顺从地将他的性器吐出然后抬头与他直视。

“你叫床的声音真性感，任谁听了都会想把你按在地上狠狠地操一顿。西弗勒斯，你怎么这么会勾引男人？说说看，除了我之外还勾引过谁？”

“哈利波特！”

见男人是真的恼羞成怒了哈利轻笑了两声，而后站起身在他的教授面前将自己脱得一丝不挂，他坦然地光着身子靠坐在办公桌的边缘，然后张开了双腿，“进来，操我，我需要你。”

只有这句是真的，哈利有些愧疚地想着。他又在利用他的教授，前面想方设法地刺激斯内普教授无非是为了能够在做爱后短暂地获得正常的睡眠，他需要他的教授操他，从而躲过这次试探，除了这种卑鄙的办法哈利再也想不出其他解决方案了，他只能将这出戏演到底。

等待了一会儿见男人丝毫没有起身的打算，依旧坐在椅子上一动不动，哈利轻叹了一声，“你就这么想看我自慰吗？那好，如你所愿。”

纤细瘦弱的男孩儿拿起一直陪伴在自己身边的冬青木魔杖怜爱地看了几眼，然后毫不犹豫地将杖尖抵在了自己的穴口，缓缓向内戳刺。魔杖也就手指粗，杖尖更是极细，很容易地就进入到哈利的体内，但由于刚开始没有注意好力度，一下子插的太深，魔杖顶端用力地刺到了深处敏感的内壁上，让他不禁痛地闷哼了一声。下一刻一直沉默的男人迅速小心地握住了他拿着魔杖的手指，眉头紧皱，“波特，不要找死。”

哈利抬眼看着终于有反应的男人，笑了笑，就着被斯内普握住的姿势移动手指，让那根光滑的冬青木魔杖在自己的后穴内缓缓抽插。冰凉的杖身在体内戳刺，这种感觉很奇怪，说不上多难受，但也没有多好受，也许是角度和手法的原因，哈利没有感受到任何快感，和在被斯内普教授真枪实弹操的时候的感觉天壤之别，他想，也许那种近乎的快感只有男人粗热的阴茎能带给他，除了斯内普教授，什么都不能让他登上那种仿佛灭顶般的高潮。

斯内普一直握着哈利的手没有放开过，绿眼睛的男孩见状抬眼看着对面脸上已经红得像是熟透了的男人，促狭地说：“你喜欢用魔杖操我？西弗勒斯，我恐怕不能满足你奇怪的性癖了，我更喜欢被你滚烫粗大的阴茎填满而不是冷冰冰的魔杖。”

斯内普猛地放开了握着哈利的手，冷哼了一声，“波特，你一定要说这么下流的话吗。”

“你喜欢听我说这些下流话不是吗，西弗勒斯，进来，求你！我不想被自己的魔杖操到高潮，那太糟糕了。”哈利睁大了眼睛紧盯着斯内普的视线。

静默了好一会儿，房间内只能听到魔杖进出肉穴的摩擦声，哈利终于忍不住了，他将十一英寸长的冬青木魔杖从自己下体内抽出来，看了一眼杖身上黏着的透明水渍后随手一扔，将魔杖丢在了地上，而后转过身趴在冷冰冰的办公桌上，尽力将屁股抬高，“进来，用你的肉棒狠狠地捅进来，用力操我，求你！”

不知道过了多久，哈利维持这个难受的姿势直到快僵硬时他的腰终于被一双温暖的手环绕，同时感觉到自己那里被灼热粗大的坚硬抵住，他背对着男人轻声说道：“不要紧，直接插进来，快点。”斯内普一手搂着哈利的腰一只手放在他的臀部轻轻抚摸，接着缓慢而坚定地用性器刺开身下男孩儿的小穴，穴道很窄也很干涩，他的阴茎太大了，进入的过程变成了一种难耐的折磨，对两个人来说都是。哈利拼命喘息想要缓解那种身体好像被劈开的痛楚，之前魔杖的开拓在此时仿佛一点作用都没有，而对于斯内普来说则更加难熬。温软的内壁紧紧地包裹住他的性器，在男孩儿喘息时更是带动着内壁有节奏地收缩，这种快感是个男人都受不了，斯内普竭力忍住想要直接粗暴抽插的欲望，轻柔地抚弄指下的臀肉并说道，“哈利，放松，不要夹这么紧，你这样会很难受。”接着又轻声骂了一句，“小骗子。”

哈利听到斯内普教授突然喊了自己名字，神经倏地一跳，猛地收缩了一下后穴，覆在他身上的男人随即紧跟着发出了一声难耐的呻吟。他的教授在这种时候突然喊他哈利，一下子刺激到了他，刺激到差点直接射出来，斯内普喊他哈利的语气实在是太色情了，低沉磁性的声音以极慢地语速念出他的名字，而后还带着丝丝拖长上扬的尾音，哈利这个名字声声被喊出了风情万种的感觉，斯内普教授怎么这么会勾人？

随后听到那句‘小骗子’哈利又有点心虚。他知道斯内普在说什么，他体内明明很干涩，却在一开始骗他的教授说自己湿透了水多到浸湿内裤，他确实欺骗了他的教授，而且欺骗了不止一次。想到这里，哈利眼神一黯，紧接着便开始不断收缩自己的内壁，坚定地说：“西弗勒斯，直接操吧，用力，操死我！我想被你干到神志不清！”

斯内普被温软的肉壁不停挤压磨蹭，忍了又忍最终在听到男孩儿的请求后所有的忍耐瞬间崩盘，他狠狠地冲进哈利的体内，用力抽插，每一次都是直插到底，又整根拨出后再捅到最深处，一波又一波强烈的快感袭来，让他差点失了理智，想真的就如不知天高地厚的男孩儿所说的一样将他操死在这张办公桌上，如果能和波特在一起，即使要以这样的方式一起死也无所谓，斯内普想。

在一阵难耐的疼痛后哈利终于感受到了快感，他能感觉到自己体内正在分泌淫液，渐渐地，随着快感的增加小穴内溢出的骚水越来越多，一股一股地喷涌而出，他觉得现在的自己可能是真的湿透了。体内坚挺的阴茎疯狂肆虐，在适应后，男人粗长的肉壁每一下都精准的顶在了他那处敏感的花核上，一下又一下猛烈的撞击让哈利头脑一片空白，只能遵循身体的本能放声尖叫，“啊啊啊啊啊啊！慢点，西弗勒斯慢点…嗯啊再用力，再里面一点！！！求你！我想你操到我怀孕！！再深一点，射给我，都射给我！嗯啊啊啊啊我要怀上你的孩子了！”

斯内普被哈利这番胡言乱语刺激得更加疯狂，他紧抱住身下的男孩儿将阴茎插入到自己所能及的最深处，死死地抵住那处软肉用顶端不停地戳刺然后猛地喷射出道道精液。哈利在男人射精的那一瞬也跟着射了出来，粘稠的白稠液体洒满了整个办公桌，精液四处飞溅染上桌上大半羊皮纸。哈利失神地看着那些被弄脏的羊皮纸论文胡乱地想，不知道清理一新对男人的精液有没有用，学生们收到这些染着精液的作业会怎么想呢……

也许只过了一会儿，也许过了很久，哈利瘫软在桌子上的身体被打横抱起来时他才回过神，他抬眼看了一眼抱着自己的男人，之前还沉浸在欲望中的男人已经回到了以往一贯冷静的状态。跟斯内普教授做爱真的很有意思，他的教授只有在做爱时才会抛开往日冷漠尖利的情绪逐渐失控，也只有在做爱的时候斯内普教授才会害羞到脸红，这样的反差让哈利对和他做爱这件事欲罢不能。

“睡吧。”斯内普说。

哈利翻了个身侧过身体蜷缩着，慢慢闭上了眼睛。他不确定自己能正常入睡多久，所以他只能尽量离斯内普教授远一点，如果中途醒了还有不惊动他的可能性。

两人背对背分别躺在距离彼此最远的地方，徒留下中间一道空旷的间隙，一点也看不出他们前一刻还在做着世界上最亲密的事。  
  



End file.
